mina_yus_the_gamefandomcom-20200214-history
Blythe
Overview Blythe (born Skye Young), is one of the two protagonists in The Game, along with Quinn. She is a contestant in the social experiment called The Game, and struggles to repress her psychotic, murderous alter-ego. Appearance Blythe has naturally turquoise hair tied up into a high, wavy ponytail. She is of Asian descent and has a cat-like angle of her dark blue eyes. Blythe has a wolfish-smile in which her two sharp-tipped canines show, as if she were snarling. She is also much more physically strong that any other contestant in the game, capable of punching through doors and rupturing steel pipes with her bare hands. Character Blythe primarily behaves morbidly cheerful about the idea of blood, violence, and killing. She has an obsessive love with chocolate, likes ducks, and has two knives named Longy and Shorty. (Blythe named the knives ironically: Shorty is the longer knife of the two) Throughout The Game, Blythe also acts rather unfazed by the threats of others. If she is provoked, she will attack both living and inanimate objects/people until it is dead or destroyed. Despite having a deep-seated penchant for stabbing and killing things, Blythe does well to listen to her friends, and is incredibly loyal to those she cares about. She is also very protective of her friends, especially Quinn, whom Blythe would kill for. It should also be noted that Blythe enjoys patting the heads of others, regardless of the situation at hand, and has a short-term memory. However, Blythe refers to her cheerful, idiotic personality as nothing more than a 'mask'. Blythe struggles with an inner self whom she believes to be her true self. This inner self is even more violent than her 'mask', thirsts for bloodshed, and is willing to attack anyone and anything. Killing things gives Blythe an exhilarating rush and a sense of satisfaction. Her inner-self is also more eerily calm than her 'mask'. Furthermore, she also struggles greatly with the concept of love, and frequently refers people in general as 'humans'. Another disconnection of hers is that she does not know how to cry; any sad emotions of hers are greatly constricted. Lastly, Blythe is the most (though not expressively) mature of the alliance. Relationships Quinn- Blythe does not view Quinn as a threat towards her own self-preservation. In fact, Blythe immediately interacts with Quinn upon meeting her in the cafe, and introduces herself cheerfully. Blythe bestows upon Quinn the pet name 'Quinnie', and seems to use it affectionately. It has also been noted that Blythe views Quinn's irritability as cute. Despite acting relatively good-natured towards Quinn, Blythe is unfamiliar with concept of 'friendship', and still must hold back her murderous urges around Quinn. Consequently, Blythe is extremely protective of Quinn, and is ready to kill any who attempt to hurt 'her Quinnie'. Blythe still remains attached to Quinn since the conclusion of The Game. Mark- Blythe had always been trusting of Mark. Blythe does not pay any head to (or otherwise does not care for) the contempt that Mark had held for her upon his first impression of her. Blythe also enjoys patting Mark's head in particular, finding his hair to be soft. Blythe also seemed to had taken a liking to Mark, and had reacted excitedly upon Mark's various appearances throughout The Game. Blythe and Mark also shared a part before being thrown into The Game, in which the two had been close friends since childhood (although Blythe was not aware of her past until she had been informed by Mark). Blythe and Mark's relationship reaches a paramount in the events following their escape from The Game. Blythe finally begins to cry when she is informed of Mark's deteriorating condition, and shares a last heartfelt conversation with him. Blythe then kisses Mark with gratitude shortly before his pulse ceases. Lior- Blythe is surprised when Lior (in poor psychological and physical condition) begs her not to kill him. Lior admits to Blythe that he feels he is the most useless member of the alliance, and that they were better off without him. Blythe quickly reassures Lior that he is useful, reminding him that he had saved her and Quinn. Blythe then tells Lior that she actually hates killing people, and that she had made herself the 'villain' to deter other contestants from killing each other. As she confesses, Blythe feels herself grow stressed and even feels to oncoming red-hotness of tears behind her eyes; but alas, does not shed a single tear. She then asks Lior to promise her one thing: that if she were to disappear one day, he would take care of the others. (Lior accepts the promise.) Gareth- Gareth is essentially Blythe's carbon copy. He was cloned from her DNA. At one point in The Game, Blythe notes Gareth's 'mask' and comments on it, impressed with its quality. Blythe eventually begs Gareth to tell a bedtime story to her, and after a bit of reluctance, Gareth tells the 'story' of his and Blythe's past, and how he had been created from her DNA. Later on in The Game, Blythe is shocked and ajar when Gareth's lifeless body is found on the beach. Confused and sad as to why he commit suicide, Blythe carries on, as there is nothing more she can do. To her, Gareth's death also felt as if a part of her had died. Evan- Evan and Blythe meet again during the lockdown of The Game. When Evan questioned Blythe about Gareth's status, he had laughed at her response, reassuring her that The Game had promised that no one would die. At the conclusion of The Game and after all survivors had escaped, Evan grievously asks why Blythe did not prevent Gareth from dying. Blythe answers that she is a 'selfish fucking monster that only cares about herself'. Evan then squeezes her shoulder, wishes her well, and walks away. Past Blythe was born as Skye Young to an upper-class, immigrant Italian family with a large family. She is the youngest of six children, and has many, many cousins. The family itself had been very wealthy, but the sheer amount of people distributed resources more generously. She was also born with naturally blue hair, which her family immediately accepts. Blythe went to a prestigious boarding school called AUTS girls, and was accepted for her talent in art and fighting. Her best friends had been Quinn and a girl named Penny. Blythe was also a strong, healthy girl with moderate intelligence. Because of her physical wellness, she was approached by scientists for her DNA (in exchange for money, which would be used to pay for her tuition). The extraction of her DNA ultimately led to the creation of V-81 (Gareth). As Blythe attended school, she became friends with Mark, who had attended the AUTS boys school over the mountain. The two worked summer jobs together. She and Mark worked for an old lady with many pet birds. They were paid with baked chocolate goods to walk the birds. When Mark lightly commented that he had wished for the old lady to die, Blythe took the request literally and drowned the lady with an elaborately designed plan. Although Mark was not responsible for the lady's death, he had successfully persuaded Blythe into standing witness against Mark. Mark had told Blythe that he would be brought back to life after suffering the death penalty. When the trial had ended and Mark was deemed criminally insane, he was placed into asylum. Category:Characters